Jaken
'|邪見|evil point of view}} was a kappa demon who is extremely loyal to Sesshōmaru, often praising his master's greatness. Although Jaken is not nearly as powerful as his employer, he is skilled at wielding the Nintōjō (人頭杖, Staff of Two Heads). He seldom engages in battle and is actually killed by Kaijinbo with Tōkijin, but Sesshōmaru resurrects him with Tenseiga. History In the early part of the story, Jaken uses the Staff of Two Heads to find Inuyasha's and Sesshōmaru's father's grave. He eventually became not much more than comic relief, having hardly any role in the story. Personality A little demon that follows Sesshōmaru around.He is smaller than Rin and his physical strength and demon power are weak. His attitude and words are arrogant,but he is beaten easily by a single enemy stroke in a flash he torched a group of enemies that were in Sesshōmaru's way. Weakness propped up by a staff with two heads Jaken has the staff of Two Heads,which bears the faces of a woman and anold man and has a function of detection.the old man's face can spew flame that is powerful enough to annihilate many enemies in an instant. Eternal loyalty to Sesshōmaru he is sometimes dis appointed with compliments that have no meaning and odd jods that offer no reward, but he is proud of Sesshōmaru and puts his heart into everything in order to do his best he is not willing to take care of Rin, but he shows his loyalty to Sesshōmaru and put his life on the line to obey order.InuYasha Manga Profiles; p 175 Relationships * 'Rin' At first Jaken disliked Rin as she was a human. However, as time went by he began to treat her better. Jaken sometime acts as if he hates her, but in truth he doesn't want Rin to get hurt and whenever there's trouble, Jaken always tells Sesshōmaru to save her. He also worries if Rin gets hurt that Sesshōmaru will kill him. Rin often likes to make up songs such as "Jaken-sama, Jaken-sama, why are you green?" When Rin dies, Jaken is shown crying. Whether they are just for Sesshōmaru's sake, we don't know, but before she died, he was very sad when he found out she was going to. * 'Sesshōmaru' Jaken respects Sesshōmaru and always praises Sesshōmaru whenever he defeats a demon, much to Sesshōmaru's annoyance. Unlike Myoga, Jaken always sticks by Sesshōmaru's side even when times of danger he understands Sesshōmaru,but even so says things he does not have to say and is punished for it is by getting bump on the head or stepping on him. At times, Jaken may sometimes weep or show sadness for Sesshōmaru. It is unknown whether it is for Sesshōmaru's sake (for he may have an inability to express emotions) or if it is for his own. Examples include when Jaken cries because of Sesshōmaru's "inability to cry" or when Jaken sneezes instead of Sesshōmaru when Inuyasha and co. were talking of him, a common Japanese superstition that one sneezes when gossiped about. *'Inuyasha''' Jaken and Inuyasha have a very bitter relationship. Despite the number of times Inuyasha has saved him, he always turns against him due to the conflict between Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru. Inuyasha also seems to bully him. As when Jaken started to scold him about Inuyasha calling Jaken "small", the hanyō grabbed him and tried to stretch him out until Kagome told him to "Sit". Manga vs. Anime The manga explains little about Jaken's past, but the anime shows that Jaken was once a lord among similar demons (episode 79, "Jaken's Plan to Steal Tessaiga). During battle with another yōkai tribe, the enemy leader had Jaken by his neck when Sesshōmaru appeared and told the demon to move out of his path. When this was not obeyed, he calmly destroyed the yōkai with his poison whip. Out of a sense of obligation, Jaken followed Sesshōmaru, who allowed him to become a servant if he could use the Staff of Two Heads. References Category:Characters Category:Revived by Tenseiga Category:Sengoku Characters Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Male Category:Yōkai